WELCOME 2 THE MIXER ONLINE!
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: It's a secert! Come and read and REVIEW! It's another online thing!


Okayz!! Here's Part 2!! Im combining both!! Naruto and Eyeshield 21!! w00t!!

* * *

CatastrophicHeart - Me (Chibi)

PoeticDragonAzzKicker - Tack (Best Friend)

**_NARUTO CHARACTERS_**

BloodyDeathSandDemon - Gaara

PuppetMasta4Ever - Kankuro

HurricaneWindMasta - Temari

Addicted2Ramen - Naruto

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan - Sasuke

CherryBlossomRulez - Sakura

FuzzyBrows - Lee

**_EYESHIELD 21 CHARACTERS_**

DemonicQuaterBackDemon: Hiruma

Eyeshield21: Sena

MonkeyCatcher: Monta

BigShyLoveableGuy: Kurita

ProtectiveSisterManger: Mamori

There are others, but i'm too lazy to write them in. They aint important enough.

* * *

_CatastrophicHeart has created a chatroom_

_Room, "Welcome to Mixer!"_

_CatastrophicHeart has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: Okayz everyonez! I'm gunna try something a little different! So bare with me!

_PoeticDragonAzzKicker has entered the room_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Okay Chibi. What are you doing now?

CatastrophicHeart: I'm gunna combine the worldz!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: But wouldnt that bring back Sasuke and Sakura?

CatastrophicHeart: Shit! I wasnt thinking! Damn!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -sighs- Why dont you ever think about it first.

CatastrophicHeart: Cuz i act and dont think!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -sighs-

_Addicted2Ramen has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: NARUTO!! -glomps-

Addicted2Ramen: CHIBI!! -gets glomped-

_PuppetMasta4Ever had entered the room_

_HurricaneWindMasta has entered the room_

HurricaneWindMasta: Yo!

PuppetMasta4Ever: Yoz.

CatastrophicHeart: Where's Gaara?

PuppetMasta4Ever: He's not here right now.

CatastrophicHeart: -pouts- Damn...

_Eyeshield21 has entered the room_

PupperMasta4Ever: -blinks-

HurricaneWindMasta: -blinks also-

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -sighs- Other then the Naruto characters... Who did you drag in this time?

CatastrophicHeart: Isnt it obvise? Ohiyo Sena!!

Eyeshield21: -smiles shyly- Ohiyo Chibi-chan. Thank you for inviting me.

CatastrophicHeart: No problem! -is smiling-

Addicted2Ramen: SWEET!! More new people! Hi! Im Naruto and Im gunna be Hokage one day!

Eyeshield21: ano... That's nice...

CatastrophicHeart: Naruto! He's from a completely different show! He doesnt know about ninjas and stuff!

Addicted2Ramen: Oh...

HurricaneWindMasta: Im Temari.

PuppetMasta4Ever: Im Kankuro.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Im Tack.

_EmoDeathKidWithSharigan has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: SHIT!! GOD DAMN IT!! -bangs head against keyboards-

Eyeshield21: -blinks- What's wrong with her?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -snickers- She just forgot that making a new one, Sasuke and Sakura is coming back.

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: Oh shit. Is Chibi here?

CatastrophicHeart: -glares- What the hell do you think you chicken haired asshole!

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: Feh. Whatever.

_DemonicQuarterBackDemon has entered the room_

CatastrophicHeart: SHUT UP SASUKE FOR THE LAST TIME!! AND STOP WITH YOUR EMONESS!!

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: I dont have to stay and listen to this.

CatastrophicHeart: THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE!!

DemonicQuarterBackDemon: kekekeke...

CatastrophicHeart: Oh shitz...

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Naruto...

Addicted2Ramen: Yes?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: RUN!! -runs away-

Addicted2Ramen: -runs away also-

Eyeshield21: Chi-Chibi-chan... Pleaz calm down.

CatastrophicHeart: I WILL NOT UNTIL THIS M-Y F-ER GETZ OFF OF HEREZ!!

EmoDeathKidWithSharigan: Hn. Fine.

_EmoDeathKidWithSharigan had left the room_

_EmoDeathKidWIthSharigan has been blocked_

CatastrophicHeart: That'll teach him... -crackles evilly-

HurricaneWindMasta: -sweatdrops-

PuppetMasta4Ever: Oh look! Gaara's home!

CatastrophicHeart: GAARA!!

DemonicQuarterBackDemon: Who's this Gaara? And who are they?

CatastrophicHeart: Puppet dude is Kankuro and Hurricane is Temari. The two that left, Poetic is Tack and Ramen boy is Naruto.

DemonicQuarterBackDemon: hm...

CatastrophicHeart: And the guy i was fighting with, was Sasuke.

DemonicQuarterBackDemon: Fucking chibi.

CatastrophicHeart: Me?

DemonicQuarterBackDemon: No! The other fucking chibi!

CatastrophicHeart: Oh! -grins- Sorry! Oi! Sena! Your lover wants you!

DemonicQuarterBackDemon: WHAT?!

Eyeshield21: -eyes widened and stutters/squeaks- Lo-Lover?!

CatastrophicHeart: Yep! -is smiling-

DemonicQuarterBackDemon: BITCH!!

CatastrophicHeart: -twitchs and smile fades- What?

PuppetMasta4Ever: Oh shit! Im outta here!

HurricaneWindMasta: Me too! Bye!

_PuppetMasta4Ever has left the room_

_HurricaneWindMasta has left the room_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Oh great!

Addicted2Ramen: What?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I hope she doesnt do what she did last time...

_CatastrophicHeart has mimized her chatroom_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -sighs-

Eyeshield21: Wha-What happened last time?

Addicted2Ramen: Yeah! What did she do last time?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -sighs- When we were talking to others online from another show, she almost killed someone. She brought out a chainsaw for chrst sake!

Eyeshield21: O-O

Addicted2Ramen: OMG!! O-O

DemonicQuarterBackDemon: OH SHIT!!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: ?

Addicted2Ramen: ?

Eyeshield21: What's wrong?

DemonicQuarterBackDemon: FWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS CHIBI!! THIS USER HAS NOW BEEN KICKED OFF!!

_DemonicQuarterBackDemon has left the room_

_DemonicQuarterBackDemon has signed out_

Eyeshield21: I'm scared...

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -sighs- You'll get use to it.

Addicted2Ramen: I've been here longer and Im still not use 2 it.

Eyeshield21: I better go. Ja ne!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Bye!

Addicted2Ramen: Ja ne!

_Eyeshield21 has left the room_

_CatastrophicHeart has mazimized her chatroom_

CatastrophicHeart: Yoz! Im backz!

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: Sena left.

CatastrophicHeart: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! WWWWWWWHHHHYYYY!?

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: -shrugs-

CatastrophicHeart: -sighs- Im going 2 go and visit Gaara! Hopefully we can have some fun 2nite. -giggles and blushes-

_CatastrophicHeart has left the room_

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: WHAT THE HELL?!

Addicted2Ramen: -blinks- She just left.

PoeticDragonAzzKicker: I NOTICED THAT!

_PoeticDragonAzzKicker has left the room_

Addicted2Ramen: WHA!? SHE LEFT ME!!

_Addicted2Ramen has left the room_

* * *

M-Y F-ER is my saying of, of course, just M and Y, but F-ER means Fucker. My many sayings!

It's kinda funny. I didnt put Gaara or Lee or Sakura in there, but whatever. Just incase... Im gunna do a talk show host thing next! I didnt even put Monta, Mamori, or Kurita! Damn! But they're there if i want to make an Eyeshield 21 online story. Mabye i should write one! GENIUS!

It's gunna be Naruto, then Death Note! FWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YATTA!

TTYL TILL NEXT TIME!

PLEAZ REVIEW!


End file.
